Speed
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Jack bribes the team into drag racing. Ratchet gets the girl. One crazy night. Ratchet's girl reveals a secret. Rated T for events.
1. racing

Speed

Racing

"Come on! We're all going! Even Optimus!" Jack was trying to convince Ratchet to go to the street racing. "Will you pesky humans leave me be for a month?" Ratchet spat. The humans all nodded at once. Ratchet growled and transformed, though he was going to have a grand time with Winter, a girl he had been watching on the internet and promised to meet at the races that night.

"Anything's worth a month's peace from them." Ratchet muttered as he activated his holoform. To have some fun, Ratchet burst out before anyone else made an inch forward. He sped out and drifted onto the road. Everyone came out and watched as Ratchet transformed and hid. He scanned a red and silver Lamborghini then sped off.

They came to the race soon afterwards. Ratchet pulled up to the front of the line and revved his engine. The rest of the team, minus Optimus who was surveying on top of a hill, pulled up for the second round. Optimus noticed a human looking at Ratchet every other second and chuckled.

The girl walked over and Ratchet put his window down. "Hey, sweet ride, hotshot." The girl purred as she ran her hand down the side of Ratchet's alt. mode. Ratchet's holoform smiled and his motor purred. The girl giggled as she leaned on the side of Ratchet's alt. mode. "You must be Ratchet." She stated as she brushed his cheek and he smiled and said, "Who else could I be?"

"What's Ratchet doing?" Miko hissed. "Beats me." Jack whispered. "I just can't believe this!" Miko exclaimed in a whisper. "How about I take you for a ride after the race?" Ratchet purred as he ran his hand under the girl's chin.

She giggled and said, "If you win." Ratchet purred, "Don't worry." "You should be the one to worry, you're the one racing. You've got to win the race to earn me." the girl purred. The girl stroked Ratchet's face gently.

It felt like a breeze on Ratchet's face to him. He could hardly believe a touch could be so delicate and almost undetectable. She stepped away and Ratchet winked then rolled his window up. Ratchet chuckled to himself.

Optimus then noticed a particular Aston martin by Ratchet and said, "Ratchet, Knock Out is in your sector of the race." "No problem." Ratchet replied calmly. The girl from earlier walked in front of the 4 racers and held up 2 flags. She bent down, pulling the flags down, and the cars burst forward.

She stood up and smiled at Ratchet's alt. mode. Ratchet drifted smoothly around every corner. Knock Out came up and growled, "Stupid fleshy." Ratchet chuckled and sped forward. Knock Out smiled inwardly and started to shoot at Ratchet. "Whoa." He breathed and started to steer from the shots.

Ratchet turned sharply to the left and went right. He spun around the corner while facing the railing. He pulled forward after the corner and floored it. Ratchet zoomed forward and skidded to a stop beside the girl. "You comin' Winter?" he questioned and the girl smiled. She hopped in through the window and said, "Let's see how fast you can go."

Ratchet sped forward, dust flying. Winter giggled and held onto Ratchet's arm. "You've got a sweet ride." She whispered into Ratchet's ear. Winter forced Ratchet's left leg down and he skidded to a stop. Ratchet looked at the femme and she purred, "Let's play."

Ratchet chuckled and pulled the femme in his lap. Winter purred as she wrapped her arms around Ratchet's neck and leaned against him. "Just Ratchet, if you're wondering." Ratchet stated. "Is that it?" Winter questioned as she messed with the buttons on Ratchet's shirt. "Indeed." Ratchet said proudly.

Winter giggled and said, "Good, that means you're single." "Of course dear." Ratchet purred. Winter kissed Ratchet and he chuckled and pulled her closer. They had their fun for about 25 minutes when Ratchet was rammed in the bumper. Ratchet growled and looked out the side mirror to see Knock Out.

He put Winter in the passenger's seat and started to drive. "Who is he?" Winter asked and Ratchet said, "Someone that can get us hurt." Ratchet watched as Winter pulled out her phone. "Don't call 911." "I'm not." She replied as _**shut up and drive**_ started to play from her phone.

Ratchet sped past the 'bots and they watched as Knock Out sped after him. Knock Out started to shoot at Ratchet and Ratchet said, "Don't worry." He turned around and sped backwards. He shot at Knock Out and hit him multiple times. Ratchet turned back around and burst forward.

"You alright?" Ratchet asked as he looked to Winter and she replied, "Defiantly, since you saved me. I don't mind you men fighting." she brushed his cheek and he smiled and chuckled. Ratchet pulled off to the side of the road. He turned his speakers to _**promiscuous**_ and Winter giggled as he cornered her. He pressed his lips to hers and she smiled.

Winter gasped when Ratchet bit down on her lower lip. Ratchet quickly slipped his tongue into her mouth and she moaned. "You in for the ride?" Ratchet asked and Winter stated, "I was born a speeder… both ways." Ratchet chuckled and pulled away.

He sped forward and Winter giggled. Ratchet growled when Knock Out and Breakdown sped up. Winter gasped when Ratchet was rammed. Ratchet growled as he looked in the rear view mirror. Knock Out and Breakdown came on either side of Ratchet and he held his arm out in front of Winter as he hit the brakes.

Breakdown and Knock Out ran into each other and Knock Out yelled, "MY PAINT!" Ratchet snickered and reversed. He spun around and sped forward. Winter was giggling. Ratchet spun around behind the Autobots. He snickered as Knock Out and Breakdown sped past.

Winter giggled and Ratchet sped forward. "Where's Ratchet going?" Bulkhead asked. "None of your business, Bulkhead." Ratchet stated as he reversed to Bulkhead's side and looked past Winter and to Bulkhead's holoform. Bulkhead screamed and Winter laughed. Ratchet floored it.

"Would you love me no matter what?" Ratchet asked as he drove around a corner. "Of course. Even if you were secretly and alien." Winter purred as she crawled into Ratchet lap. He could still see as Winter sat in his lap. "That's my girl." Ratchet purred.

Winter pulled back Ratchet's shirt and kissed his chest. Ratchet shivered and Winter giggled. _**Promiscuous**_ was still playing. Ratchet kissed Winter's forehead and she giggled and kissed his neck. Ratchet growled when the 'bots were on his tailpipe.

"You want to meet my friends?" Ratchet asked. "Nope." Winter said and kissed Ratchet's cheek, right next to his lips. "I was hoping you'd say that." Ratchet stated and sped forward. Winter giggled and kissed Ratchet's lips. He kissed back fiercer.

They pulled away and Ratchet sped into Jasper. "Let's go to my house to play." Winter purred. "Why not?" Ratchet stated and Winter pointed to a house. Ratchet pulled in and opened his door. Winter slipped painstakingly slow out of Ratchet's lap and her hips swayed back and forward as she walked to the front door.

Ratchet followed. Winter unlocked the door and walked in. She turned on the light and led Ratchet down a hall. Ratchet walked into a room and whistled as he was impressed by all her vehicle information and all that. "I'll be back." She whispered and walked out. He peaked out the door and watched as Winter walked down the hall.

He wolf whistled and Winter giggled and blushed as Ratchet smiled. Ratchet watched as she walked into a room. He whined as she vanished and prowled down the hall. "Back to the room." She stated and Ratchet whined and walked back to the room.

There was a knock at the door and Ratchet quickly checked it out. "Who is it, Ratchet?" Winter called and Ratchet growled, "My friends." "Don't open that door." Winter growled. Ratchet walked back to the room as they knocked again.

"Get off my yard!" Ratchet heard the yell come from Winter. He peaked around the corner of the wall and snickered. "We know our friend is here." Optimus stated. Ratchet growled when he saw Bulkhead looking up and down his femme.

"Get your dog's eyes off my body or he's dead." Winter stated as she looked at Ratchet and he came from the hall. He walked in front of Winter and growled threateningly. Bulkhead gulped as he looked up at Ratchet. Ratchet then slammed the door. He turned to Winter and stated, "Did he scare you?" Winter nodded and Ratchet heard a knock at the door.

"One minute." He stated and Winter whispered, "Be in the room in 9." Ratchet nodded and turned to the door as Winter walked down the hall. "What the slagging scrap do you want?" Ratchet hissed as he looked out the door. "You need to come back to base." Optimus stated. Ratchet snorted and said, "Yeah… not gonna happen. Now excuse me for the rest of the night…"

Ratchet slammed the door in his leader's face and called, "I'd go if I were you. Winter has a gun stationed in the entrance of her doorway. I'm not afraid to use it for her." He heard shuffling and looked out the peep hole to see everyone bolting as Optimus walked away.

Ratchet chuckled and walked back to the room. He sat down on the bed and looked around. He lay down and let his eyes close. He felt hands on his chest and opened his eyes and stared. Winter looked down at him smiling, straddling him at the waist.

Ratchet's lips formed a smile and he pulled Winter down to him and kissed her. He ran his hands down her back and started to unhook her bra. Winter giggled as Ratchet gently pulled it from her and flipped them over. Ratchet bit down on Winter's neck and she moaned and her back arched.

"What do you think Ratchet's doing?" Arcee blurted. There had been nothing from the house for a while. "I have no idea." Optimus stated. They sat there for 37 more minutes when they heard a loud scream, pleasure filled in it.

Ratchet chuckled as he slowly slipped out of Winter. She giggled and held onto him. "Could you take me to your place?" Winter asked. Ratchet chuckled and said, "If you don't scream at what you see." "You're an alien, I can see it in your eyes." Winter complimented.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Winter whispered as she held Ratchet's head to her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair and he growled and nipped at her. She giggled and said, "You're one feisty tiger." Ratchet purred.

He had overloaded and was currently touching the ground with his rims outside. Winter stared into Ratchet's eyes as she said, "You're an alien, I love you my little alien. Take me to your den." Ratchet purred, "Not just yet."

Winter sighed. Ratchet waited 3 minutes before letting Winter up. Winter walked out of the room as Ratchet put his clothes on. When he was finished, he walked off to find Winter. He found her dressed, but looking out a window. He slowly approached her. Winter gasped when 2 hands landed on her hips.

She turned to Ratchet and smiled. "You're more beautiful then I imagined." Ratchet purred and gently nibbled at Winter's neck. She giggled. Ratchet led Winter around back and she asked, "How'd you get your car back here?" Ratchet chuckled and said, "It's a surprise." Ratchet's doors opened and Winter stated, "You got magic in this thing?" Ratchet only chuckled and said, "Get in." Winter jumped in and Ratchet sped off. The team stared as Ratchet sped past them then hollered, "Get him!"

Winter stuck her head out the window and closed her eyes. She looked to Ratchet and he disappeared. She gasped and grabbed the wheel. "Easy Winter, I'm driving." Ratchet stated. Winter let go of the wheel and it started to move back and forward. Winter covered her eyes when they came to a corner, but watched through her fingers.

Ratchet drove around the corner and light dawned on Winter. "OMYGOSH! You're the car!" she screamed and Ratchet chuckled as his holoform activated and said, "Indeed." Winter hugged him and said, "That's so awesome! I love cars and aliens!" Ratchet chuckled and said, "I was hoping so."

Ratchet sped into the base and the team sped in after him and transformed. Ratchet covered Winter's mouth and whispered, "Not yet." "Ratchet, you are confined to base until further notice." Optimus stated and Ratchet laughed and said as he transformed, "Not going to happen. You see, I knew that was going to happen…"

Ratchet pulled his servos from his back to show Winter as he said, "So I brought my new charge." "Hi-a. I'm Winter and I absolutely love aliens and cars." Winter stated as she held her hands behind her back with _**Pina colada boy**_ playing from her phone.

She started to sing and Ratchet chuckled. Light dawned on Miko and she yelled, "It's Winter Stars! Oh my god!" "Hey, yeah!" light dawned on Jack too. Raf then shouted, "Yeah!" Winter jumped onto the platform and walked around as she sang. Miko walked behind her and sang with her, they waving their hands back and forward at the same time.

They did the same actions and stayed in beat with each other. They got in a line by each other and sang together as they swayed. The song became slow and the girls smiled and swayed slow. The song picked up in beat and they nodded their heads to the beat, tapped their foot, sang, and at the end tossed their hair. They high fived and started to laugh.


	2. birthing

Speed 2

Birthing

Winter transformed and she and Miko got side by side as the song ended. _**Timber**_ started to play and Jack and Raf got beside each other, opposite Winter and Miko. Miko and Winter started to sing and nod their heads. Jack and Raf nodded their heads and they clapped with the girls.

Jack and Raf started to sing and the girls smiled. Raf and Winter swung round and round as Miko and Jack did. They jumped from each other and Winter and Miko started to sing. They all clapped their hands.

Miko and Winter stepped back and forward and tossed their heads then Raf and Jack started to sing. They swung round and round and smiled as the boys sang. They jumped from each other again and Winter and Miko sang.

They came close to each other as they sang. Jack and Raf danced around and they all laughed when the song ended. _**Starships**_ started to play and Winter sang. "Oh my god! I just realized something!" Raf exclaimed and Jack and Miko nodded.

June and Fowler never heard of Winter except from the kids. Winter started to levitate and suddenly glowed as she sang. Winter landed and she was covered in metal and her voice was a little mechanical. She swung back and forward as she sang and smiled.

"Show them!" the kids hollered and Winter smiled and nodded. Winter put her hands together and her eyes glowed red, blue, and purple as she sang. Winter walked down the steps and she started to glow. She then started to grow. She looked up as she sang and smiled at everyone.

Raf jumped into her servo and she swung back and forward lightly. _**What doesn't kill you**_ came on and Winter sang loudly. Her sharp dental shown and she started to walk forward as she sang. The kids followed on the platform. They jumped in Winter's servo and she smiled down at them.

Winter's horns glistened in the light. Raf started to sing when _**glad you came**_had come on. Jack sang with him. Winter sat them down and started to run. She grabbed the star saber from Optimus's back and continued to run. The star saber started to glow and Winter struck a beam of light from it. Miko cheered and Winter winked at her.

Winter flipped in the air and over Optimus. She ran forward and suddenly phased through 'Bee! Winter laughed at his expression and so did Raf as he sang. Everybot started to chase Winter and she snickered. Winter transformed to a silver and gold Lamborghini and sped out the door, star saber on her roof.

Everyone sped after her as the humans got on/in their guardians. They followed the tracks to see Winter in front of 'cons. "Long time no see, Megatron." She stated. "That is lord Megatron to you." Megatron growled and Winter shook her head and said, "You have much to learn, Megatron."

_**Dark side**_ came on from Winter's speakers as she ran at Megatron. Winter took out the star saber as Megatron took out the dark star saber. The swords clashed and Winter pulled away. She struck a beam of light from the sword and Megatron jumped from it.

Winter forced the sword into the ground and stood there. Megatron struck a beam of light from the dark star saber and Winter jumped over it. She struck Megatron in the face plates and he flew back. Winter took up the dark star saber and studied it as Megatron tried to get out of the hole he had made.

Winter held the sword high and it started to pulse. Winter spun around and cast a beam of light from the sword and it hit about 100 drones, offlining them. Winter put the sword to her back and dodged the sword and hammer. The hammer got cut off as the saw's teeth dulled.

_**Boy like you**_ came on and Winter started to sing as she walked forward. Arachnid came at her and Winter spun around and pushed from side to side with her pedes. She grabbed Arachnid's arms as they were thrown at her. "You evil glitch of a sister." Arachnid hissed. Winter stood on her servos and started to walk around as she sang.

Arachnid shot at her and Winter leaned from the blows, going onto one servo at times. Winter spun around, kicking Arachnid in the face plates every time. Winter flipped into the air and kicked Arachnid in the face plates extra hard and she flew back, knocked out.

Winter grabbed Knock Out's arm as his saw was about to cut her neck and flipped him over her shoulder. His helm hit the ground and his optics offlined. Winter ducked the hammer that came at her helm. She spun from the blows, half an inch from her and the hammer every time.

Winter hit Breakdown in the chassis and he skidded back. He got up and growled. Winter started to walk off and Breakdown ran at her. Winter turned on Breakdown and grabbed his hammer as it came down, still singing. Winter picked the bigger Cybertronian up and threw him over her helm. Winter flipped from the grasp of the tentacles.

She turned on Soundwave and said, "How's it going, brother?" Winter started forward and Soundwave said, "Don't be fooled, I will attack." He said it with recording. "Sure you will, big brother." Winter stated as she kept walking forward and rolled her optics. Soundwave's mask played a warning note and Winter shrugged and said, "I'm coming."

"I don't want to hurt you, Winter." Soundwave said with multiple voices. "You won't if you come with me and leave the Decepticon cause." Winter stated. Winter held out her servo and Soundwave shook his helm and stepped back. Winter took double the steps forward. Soundwave stepped back again. "Soundwave! Take that Autobot down!" Megatron ordered.

"Don't listen to him, Soundwave! Listen to me, your sister!" Winter said frantically. Megatron got up and growled as he charged up his cannon. "Soundwave." Winter stated. Winter flew back from the force of the blow from Megatron's cannon. Soundwave's helm shot from Megatron to Winter.

"That, is how you take down an Autobot." Megatron growled. Soundwave's mask put on Megatron's glare and Soundwave wrapped his tentacles around Megatron. He lifted Megatron off the ground and Megatron yelled, "Put me down!"

Soundwave looked to Ratchet and played a recording, "Take care of Winter as I deal with Megatron." Ratchet ran to Winter who groaned as she was turned over. Winter rubbed her helm and growled, "That hurt."

She shot at something and turns out she had blown up a missile from Starscream. She blew his other arm off. Winter watched as Soundwave beat the scrap out of Megatron. "Do. Not. Hurt. My. Sister!" He growled with his actual voice as he punched Megatron repeatedly. He struck Megatron hard in the chassis and Megatron flew back.

Soundwave ran to Winter and held her close and whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't listen." "It's alright Soundwave." Winter replied. Winter got up as she leaked energon and Ratchet and Soundwave both grabbed her. Winter pulled from the grasps and walked forward. Megatron sat up and growled at Winter.

Megatron got up and Winter stood her ground. Winter held her servo out to the star saber and it floated to her. Winter took the dark star saber from her back in her other servo. Winter got in fighting position with both swords pointed at Megatron. Megatron charged and at the last minute, Winter forced the swords into the ground and punched Megatron repeatedly.

The predacon came from somewhere and Winter growled as it landed. "You have destroyed my brethren." The predacon growled as it transformed. "I did nothing of the sort, for the Autobots did!" Megatron hollered as he blocked Winter's blows.

Winter started to sing as _**boy like you**_ came back on. The predacon stepped behind Winter as she sang and punched Megatron. "Winter! Look out!" Soundwave and the Autobots shouted. Winter stepped back from Megatron and to the predacon's side.

She transformed to her predacon form and Megatron's optics grew wide. Winter looked to the predacon and said, "Getting revenge isn't everything." "They were my brethren." The predacon stated as he transformed to his alt. mode. Megatron charged at the predacon and Winter transformed and punched him. Megatron flew back and the predacon laughed.

Winter shook her helm and said, "Have you ever heard Megatron, that winter storms are powerful?" Soundwave laughed as Winter walked forward. The predacon trotted after her. Megatron turned and Winter froze; in Megatron's grasp was Raf.

Winter growled and her spikes rose on her back. Winter started forward and Raf whimpered as Megatron's grip tightened. Winter froze and transformed and looked up at Megatron and growled, "Take me instead." Megatron dropped Raf of which Winter caught him.

She sat him on the ground and walked to Megatron. "I was your pet once, I don't see why not again. I will just escape." Winter commented. She was suddenly grabbed and screamed as she was squeezed. Blood started to flow from Megatron's servo.

Ratchet had a glare on that could kill. Winter screamed louder and everyone could hear bones cracking. That really set Ratchet off. With his new blasters, Ratchet shot at Megatron. Megatron dropped Winter as he flew back and Ratchet caught Winter.

Winter shook her head and Ratchet scanned her, her leg and arm was broken with some ribs. Winter instantly jumped from his servo and transformed to a Cybertronian, which everyone could now see the damage. Winter limped forward, grabbing the star saber and dark and walking forward.

Winter's spikes rose to a threat and Megatron started to back up. Winter pointed both sabers at him and brought them down. Megatron screamed in pain as his arms were cut off. Winter glared at him as she put the sabers to her back.

She groaned and bent over, holding some of her wounds. Soundwave and Ratchet supported her as they walked her away from Megatron. Megatron sat up and growled as Knock Out welded his arm back on quickly. He shot and Winter flew forward from the blow. She tumbled over herself and Megatron laughed evilly at his success. Winter laid there, systems barely on, the rest battling.

Winter looked up at the sky, her frame trembling as she was suddenly cold. She just stared at the night sky, then felt a kick from something inside her. She knew that a sparkling formed very quickly, and knew it was a sparkling, but was surprised that it had formed that quickly. Winter groaned and tried to stand, to fight for the sparkling.

Winter screamed as she was stepped on, forced to the ground. She could feel the sparkling's panic. Winter rolled over to see Megatron above her. Winter cringed in pain and let out a scream as something hit her from the inside, more powerful of a kick then the last.

Winter curled up into a ball and Megatron took the chance. Megatron kicked her and she flew right in front of the Autobot's line. Megatron shot her and she flew about 10 feet down the line. The 'cons all started to shoot at her as the Autobots and Soundwave were held back. If only looks could kill… Winter was forced in different directions as the Decepticons laughed.

Winter cringed, but fought for her life, fought for the sparkling's life. Knock Out's optics widened and he exclaimed, "SHE SPARKED!" Winter froze, knowing they would try to kill the sparkling. Arachnid walked forward and said, "Here sparkling, come for your death."

Arachnid suddenly flew away and Winter looked to see Ratchet and Arachnid rolling over each other, Ratchet yelling some… _colorful_… words at her. Arachnid lunged at him, but he jumped back. She tried to hit him with one of her spider legs, but Ratchet grabbed it and ripped it off. If the look on his face plates could kill…

Winter tried to get up, but was shot with a missile from Starscream. There was a blood curdling/energon curdling scream and Winter looked to see Ratchet stab Arachnid in the chassis. She fell to the ground and Ratchet looked to the rest. Winter was shot with another missile and she flew into the air. She rolled over herself and groaned.

The sparkling was weak now. Winter felt so defenseless. "Winter! Get up!" it wasn't to where everyone could hear, only Winter could. "Fight for what is yours." Another voice growled and Winter looked up to see Primus and Unicron.

Winter tried to get up, but fell. Ratchet was now beating Starscream to a pulp. Winter tried again, but was sent flying from Megatron's kick. Winter hit the ground hard and she watched as Ratchet punched Megatron in the face plates, the look even more evil and deadly. The rest couldn't get out of grasp to help.

Winter tried to get up and succeeded, only to get punched by Breakdown. Winter flew back and in front of Ratchet on her side. He growled at Breakdown and stood in front of Winter. They met in the middle. Ratchet punched Breakdown as he dodged the blow and Breakdown flew through 7 boulders and partly into a cliff face.

Winter stood up to feel that of a sword against the back of her neck cables. Winter froze and heard Megatron's dark chuckle. _**Promiscuous**_ started from Winter's speakers and her optics flared in anger as Ratchet was blasted back.

Winter felt energy surge through her and she spun on Megatron and punched him in the face plates. She punched him again and sang the girl part. Ratchet walked up to her side and sang the guy's as they both punched Megatron.

Megatron flew back and Winter and Ratchet glared at him as they sang. Megatron got up and Winter growled. Ratchet and Winter ran at him and he gasped and ducked the swords. Ratchet and Winter spun around, mad as bulls, and ran at him again, singing together and they looked like one as they ran. The Autobots were amazed by Ratchet's anger.

Megatron growled and grabbed Winter's leg as he ducked again. Winter was thrown and hit a cliff face then fell about 500 feet. Boulders tumbled on top of her and she screamed as she tried to cover herself from the boulders.

Ratchet and Optimus glared daggers at Megatron. Optimus destroyed the Decepticons to bits that had been holding him and walked up to Ratchet's side, but Ratchet growled, "Tend to Winter." Optimus ran to the boulder pile as Ratchet charged at Megatron.

Winter's horn and speakers sounded and Optimus started to uncover at the space of where the sound was coming from. He was met by Winter's chassis and started to the right. He was met by Winter's upper frame. Her intakes were heavy as she gasped for air. Optimus finished uncovering her and helped her up.

He supported her and they watched as Megatron flew over their helms after Ratchet actually picked him up! Winter clutched her stomach area as there was another kick in that area. She gasped when a pede protruded from one of her wounds.

Ratchet had seen it as well as Optimus. Ratchet opened a ground bridge and helped get Winter in as everyone ran after them, Soundwave in front. Ratchet and Optimus led Winter to a berth and she groaned as she was laid down. Winter squirmed and tried to adjust to where she was comfortable. Her stomach area was already getting bigger for the sparkling.

Energon and lubricants started to leak from Winter's wounds as her nest for the sparkling suddenly broke apart. "By the Allspark." Ratchet breathed. "No sparkling should be developing this fast!" he finished and started to type rapidly.

"OUT!" Ratchet barked and everyone didn't hesitate and ducked out. Ratchet locked the door and there was a pounding and a shout from Soundwave, "Let me in or I'll rip you to shreds!" "SOUNDWAVE, IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP YOUR DEAD!" Winter screeched as a contraction occurred. Winter held her stomach area and groaned.

She rocked back and forward a little and her intakes were long and raspy. Ratchet held her in place and whispered, "Lay down, you'll have to birth the sparkling now." Winter lay down and Ratchet clicked her interphasing panel back to be greeted with a ton of energon and lubricants.

The sparkling was able to be seen already. Winter groaned and Ratchet whispered, "Push." Winter pushed and the sparkling started out. Ratchet grabbed a towel as he said, "Relax." Winter took about a 30 second break and Ratchet stated, "Push." Winter pushed again and Ratchet stated, "It's almost here, push again." Winter pushed once more and she heard soft whirls and clicks.

She looked to see Ratchet holding the sparkling in his arms. She reached out for it and Ratchet handed the sparkling to her. It was red, white, silver, and gold. The sparkling looked up at her and chirped as it grabbed her servo digit. Winter giggled and watched as Ratchet cleaned up her energon and lubricants. "Ratchet." Ratchet looked up.

They both knew that it was both their sparkling. Ratchet walked up to Winter and asked, "Yes?" Winter kissed Ratchet and whispered, "Thank you." Ratchet looked at Winter and his optics softened even more and he started to blush.

Ratchet toyed with the sparkling's servo and it grasped his digit. Ratchet chuckled and smiled down at the small being.

Outside everyone could hear whirls and clicks. They quickly rushed in when the door was unlocked to see Winter holding a sparkling. There were golden streaks on it like lightning, red lines like pulses, silver uneven circles like clouds, and white around it all as the base color.

The sparkling looked at them from the towel and chirped. "Her name's Stormy." Winter whispered. "Who got you sparked? I'll rip them to shreds." Soundwave growled. Winter glared hard at him and Ratchet laughed. "Never heard him laugh." Bulk' commented and Ratchet walked up to Winter's side. Winter looked at him then smiled at everyone else.

Wheeljack's optics flicked from Ratchet, to the sparkling, to Winter and back. He jumped back as he screamed, "RATCHET SPARKED HER!" Ratchet and Winter burst out laughing. Ratchet and Winter could feel Stormy's happiness and smiled at each other. "Should we confirm or deny?" Winter asked and Ratchet nodded.

They looked at the rest and said, "Theory… confirmed." The wreckers glitched. Optimus had a grin on his face plates, Arcee and 'Bee looked about to glitch, and the humans were trying not to faint. Winter laughed and the sparkling giggled. Winter looked down at it and it grasped her servo digit. Winter smiled broader.


End file.
